


Suddenly Ivy

by MusicalMoritz



Category: DC - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Little Shop of Horrors
Genre: AU, F/F, Harley is Audrey, Ivy is Seymour, Ivy/Harlivy centric, Joker is Orin, Oswald is Mr. Mushnik, Song fic, and his name is Joe Kerr, little shop of horrors au, past abusive relationship, they sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoritz/pseuds/MusicalMoritz
Summary: Harlivy Little Shop Of Horrors AU with the song Suddenly Seymour
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, past Harley Quinn/Joker
Kudos: 15





	Suddenly Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone💕 hope you all are having a lovely day. For anyone who doesn’t know, DC and musicals are my top two fandoms, so DC musical AUs are my jam+Harlivy is my favorite DC ship, so a Harlivy musical AU is just👏🏻   
> Basically, I had this idea, went “is anybody gonna write this?” and then didn’t wait for an answer   
> Hope you enjoy!

Ivy glanced around the shop nervously trying not to look suspicious. It had been a week since Joe had died, and she feared some people were starting to notice something was up. 

She hadn’t seen Harley since the incident, and was starting to get worried. 

What if she was wrong for killing Joe? What if he actually hadn’t been that bad of a guy, and Harley was happy with him? What if she’d let jealously cloud her judgement and ruined a perfectly good relationship for nothing?

And to make matters worse, she could tell Mr. Cobblepot was on to her. He kept giving her weird glances and asking too many questions about what happened to Joe. 

Not to mention, the plant was getting hungry again. 

She was screwed. 

It was only a matter of time before someone found out about Joe, and she didn’t know how long she had before Harley ii started asking for more blood, and Harley’s definitely going to hate her when she finds out about all this and-

She nearly jumps when she hears the door open, entering a pair of leopard heels and a red dress; a style she was all too familiar with at this point. Behind all the makeup and the hair and the clothes that looked a little too tight to be comfortable was Harleen Quinzel, the loveliest woman Ivy had ever met. 

Harley looked good rather she wore makeup or not though, something Mr. Joe Kerr hadn’t seemed to realize. But, then again, Ivy thinks Harley could make a paper bag look good. 

She looked sad now, like she was struggling to stay strong. It made Ivy’s stomach pang with guilt. 

“Hey Harley,” greeted Ivy, hesitantly. “How are you feeling? I heard about Joe.” 

Harley seemed to flinch at his name, making Ivy immediately regret bringing it up. 

“It’s a little strange,” is all she says. 

They sit at the counter in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. 

Ivy notices that some of her bruises have begun to heal. It almost makes her glad that Joe’s gone. 

Harley looks damaged, shaky, like she’s holding back tears. Joe used to yell at her when she cried, as Ivy recalls. It would make her so mad she could just-well, the damage is done. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, carefully. 

“I need some air,” Harley says, nearly bolting out of her seat. 

“Harley, wait!” Ivy calls, chasing after her.

The two end up in a little space between two buildings. It’s dirty and mucky, as everything else in Gotham is, but it’s where Harley decides to stop, collapsing onto a fallen square pillar. 

She sits, holding her arms around herself and holding back sobs. Ivy stands a little ways away from her, not wanting to seem overwhelming. 

“Harley,” Ivy begins, hoping to make her understand. “Aren’t you glad he’s gone? The guy was a jerk.” 

Harley’s head snaps up, eyes teary. “I can’t-I couldn’t-I mean, you remember what Mr. J was like; he’d kill me if he was here.” 

“But he’s not here.” 

“He was evil, Ives, just evil. I met him in the gutter.”

“The gutter?” Ivy asked, recognizing it as slang for a nearby alleyway where hookers usually hang out. 

“The gutter,” she confirmed, sadly. “It’s where I used to work. I would wear trashy clothes-not nice clothes, like these.” 

Ivy shook her head, walking over to where Harley was sitting. “Harley, that’s all behind you. And even if you did still do that, it doesn’t make you any less of a lady. We all have to make a living somehow, right?” 

“Mr. J told me I was a slut,” she confessed. 

“He’s gone now,” promised Ivy, sitting next to Harley. “He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Their eyes met and Harley smiled, broken but still sweetly. 

“Lift up your head,” the redhead began, slowly, “wash of your mascara. Here, take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away. Show me your face, clean as the mornin’-I know things were bad, but now they’re okay…”

Harley tearfully dabbed some of her makeup off, heart swelling at the kind gesture. 

“Suddenly Ivy…” the other woman continued, “is standing beside you. You don’t need no makeup, don’t have to pretend; suddenly Ivy, is here to provide you with sweet understanding-Ivy’s your friend.”

“Nobody ever treated me kindly,” Harley confessed, standing up. “Daddy left early, Mamma was poor. I’d meet a man and I’d follow him blindly; he’d snap his fingers-me? I’d say, ‘sure.’”

She stood by one of the pillars that hadn’t fallen down yet, gazing off into the distance. “Suddenly Ivy, is standing beside me! She don’t give me orders, she don’t condescend…suddenly Ivy, is here to provide me with sweet understanding-Ivy’s my friend.” 

Ivy rose, walking over to where the blonde was standing. “Tell me this feeling lasts till forever, tell me the bad times are clean washed away-“

“Please understand that it’s still strange and frightening. For losers like I’ve been, it’s so hard to say-suddenly Ivy…”

“Suddenly Ivy!”

Harley walked up the steps to one of the nearby buildings, Ivy following after her. 

“She purified me!”

“She purified you,”

“Suddenly Ivy…”

“Suddenly Ivy…”

“Showed me I can,”

“Yes,” she took Harley’s hands into her own as they went up the stairs, “you can!” 

“Learn how to be more, the girl that’s inside me…with sweet understanding-“

“With sweet understanding…”

“With sweet understanding…”

“With sweet understanding…”

“With sweet understanding…”

“With sweet understanding…” they sang, “Ivy’s your gal!” 

They kissed as they reached the top balcony area of the stairs, throwing their arms around each other. It was definitely overdue, but Ivy would wait a thousand lifetimes for Harley. 

A moment ago, she wasn’t sure about this-wasn’t sure if the whole plant thing was worth all of this dirty work. Joe Kerr was one thing, but eventually she’d run out of bad people to feed to the plant. Then again, the world never seemed to be lacking in that department. But did anyone really deserve to be fed to a plant? 

These were the concerns she’d been having this past week. Perhaps they’d never go away. Not to mention, she’d still have to worry about Mr. Cobblepot being nosy when she got back. 

But right now, softly kissing the most radiant girl she knew underneath the setting sun, she thinks it might all be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoyed!!!


End file.
